Héctor Rivera
|skin color = Tan (formerly) |hair color = Black |eye color = Magenta Brown (formerly) |aliases = Papá Héctor Love of My Life (by Imelda) |status = Deceased; living in the Land of the Dead |appearances = Coco }}Héctor Rivera is the deuteragonist of the 2017 film, Coco. Characteristics Héctor is mischievous, well-meaning, sly, charming, caring, loving, nice, somewhat desperate, sneaky, fatherly, humorous, benevolent, romantic, protective, crafty, and stubborn. Héctor is somewhat sneaky and crafty, being able to put a costume together. However, most people can see through his disguise, including the security guard. However, this was probably because she knew he mostly would try disguises to get the bridge. Héctor was a man who did not want fame or fortune or the world to remember him. He was a man who had a deep love and adoration of his family, especially towards his daughter and wife, and eventually, his great-great-grandson, Miguel. At the start of the film, Héctor was shown to dislike music almost as much as his estranged family. He believes that all musicians are a bunch of "self important jerks" despite being a musician himself. This was because he grew resentful of Ernesto never giving him credit for the songs that made him famous. However, he made the exception for Chicharrón and played the song. After meeting Miguel, Héctor shared a love of music again, even becoming a supportive to Miguel and teaching him how to shake off his nerves before a performance. Héctor also enjoyed singing with his then-unknown great-great grandson and playing the guitar while Imelda was singing on stage in the finale. Héctor also shares a stubbornness with his wife, Imelda and their great-great-grandson, Miguel, as he is stubborn in showing a determination not to change his attitude. He was somewhat desperate in getting to cross the bridge, even desperately getting help from the human child, Miguel to put his photo on an ofrenda when he got home. Héctor was also a protective and fatherly individual, as his fatherly thought was to always love his daughter. Becoming close with Miguel, Héctor became a fatherly figure towards the child, worriedly searching for him when he ran away to find Frida Kahlo and showing he felt responsible for Miguel. His greatest desire was seeing Coco again, the reason he needed to get to the bridge. He was also a romantic, shown when he wrote "Un Poco Loco" for his daughter and was able to reconcile with her. Before his death, Héctor was a handsome, young man and was only twenty-one when he died. He had tan skin, short black hair, and brown eyes. After his death, his brown eyes became magenta. It can be noted that Héctor and Miguel both have similar hair-styles, with bangs parted to the left. As Héctor was being forgotten, his bones turned to a yellowish color. He wore clothing that became rip and tattered. Mostly in rags his purple vest was tattered and his brown pants torn on each pant leg. By the end of the film, Héctor's bones turned white again. His clothing was no longer ripped up or tattered and instead of being barefoot, he sports on brown Rivera shoes. According to his great-great-grandson, Miguel, Héctor and Coco have the same chin and cheek bone structure. Gallery Hector_cut.png Hector and Miguel Coco 1.jpg Hector - yes.jpg Coco Hector alt render.jpg Coco Hector and Guitar.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Coco Characters